RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS)
RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) is a variant of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" featured in the original design series Harmony of Gundam by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) is designed by the Earth Federation for attacking enemy bases or to provide mid-range support for friendly forces. It features the Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS), an alternate equipment for the Gundam Physalis when the nuclear warhead is not required in battle. Under this setting, the original atomic bazooka is removed and the MS is instead equipped with a six-tube MLRS with three tubes mounted on each side of the backpack. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard defensive armament of the Earth Federation Forces' RX and RGM series of mobile suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*A.E.Blash AEXB-909L Beam Saber :The Physalis is equipped with a pair of A.E.Blash AEXB-909L beam sabers stored in waist-mounted racks. The output of these sabers can be manually adjusted and at the highest setting can overpower GP01-Fb's beam saber. ;*NR-Sh-02-RX/S-00013 Shield :The Gundam Physalis is equipped with a unique NR-Sh-02-RX/S-00013 model shield. The large shield serves not only as additional protection for the Physalis against physical and beam weapons, but it also features a powerful cooling system designed to help protect the Physalis from the edge of a nuclear explosion. ;*MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) :Mounted on the backpack, the MLRS features three tubular missile containers on each side for a total of six containers. The missiles can be be fired at a set time interval, or all of them can be launched at once to deal serious damage to a targeted area. History The MLRS Type was one of multiple weapon plans for the Gundam Physalis. This equipment was designed for destroying the Zeon Remnants still hiding in Africa and Eurasia. Though it was not completed in time for the field test at Torrington Base, according to Anaheim Electronics' simulations, it has enough firepower to destroy an entire city. However, since the Gundam Physalis was stolen by Anavel Gato, this plan was never produced. In Mobile Suit Gundam Katana, the Gundam Physalis was reproduced and equipped with the MLRS as well as the Beam Bazooka. It was piloted by Kanesada Tsurugi. Gallery RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) lineart.png|RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) Back and Front lineart RX-78GP02A - Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) - Gundam War Card.jpg|Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) as featured in Gundam War card game Rx78gp02a-MLRS_p01_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Rx78gp02a-MLRS_p03_GundamConquest.jpg|Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Rx78gp02a-MLRS_p02_GundamuelCompany.jpg|Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) as featured in Gundam Duel Company RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Hguc-rx-78gp02-mlrs.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Type-MLRS (2007): box art Gundam HG Model Kit - Gundam GP02A MLRS Specification.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Type-MLRS (2007): finished model sample and features Notes and Trivia *Although the 1/144 HGUC Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) model also comes with a beam bazooka, it can only use one set of equipment at a time. In fact, the design of the RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) does not include the latter, which is another alternate equipment for the Gundam GP02A designed by the Delaz Fleet. The said model also wrongly labels the RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) as being equipped with the atomic bazooka. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) actually combines two versions of the unit - the Type-MLRS itself and the RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type, with the Beam Bazooka Type being its second, long-ranged weapon and the Type-MLRS being its third, specialized weapon. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, the Physalis can briefly use the rocket launchers as its sixth Charge attack. *In the SD Gundam G Generation games, the GP02A Type-MLRS is equipped with the beam bazooka. References ms-gp02-missiles.jpg|Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP02A ガンダム試作2号機 "サイサリス"